Resident Evil Noah's ark
by Tenma Rio Akalili
Summary: Having great loss received by the Umbrella Corporation because the disappearance of Project ALICE. The Umbrella corporation spreading their edict to all their branches through out the whole world to search new targets for 'The New Soldier' with their mission code "Noah's ark". What if Harry Potter is 'Noah's ark'. Tom/Harry; Wesker/Harry. SLASH
1. Prolog

**Title :** Resident Evil: Messiah

**Pairing :** Voldemort/Harry, Tom/Harry, Albert Wesker/Harry

**Rated :** M

**Author :** Tenma Rio Akalili [you can call me 'Ten-chan']

**Warning :** Male and male relationship, mature language, complex story,

SLASH

**Summary :** Having great loss received by the Umbrella Corporation because the disappearance of _'Project ALICE'_. The Umbrella corporation spreading their edict to all their branches through out the whole world to search new targets for _'The New Soldier'_ with their mission code **"Noah's ark"**. What if Harry Potter is _'Noah's ark'_ and face Lord Voldemort with his new power. Tom/Harry; Wesker/Harry. SLASH

**From Author :** Tenma Rio Akalili's doesn't own any of the Harry potter or Resident Evil character or so, I make this story not for profit.

**PS :** No BETA, (Seme/Uke)

* * *

**PART 1**

"**PROLOG"**

* * *

_United Kingdom, London_

_Umbrella corporation top secret underground labortory based on U.K_

_Levels_

A woman with long brunete hair wearing a white lab coat watched the hologram screen behind her glasses.

"...if we can't capture Project ALICE, Then create another ALICE..." said Albert Wesker to a lady in front of him. The woman was listening with serious, new orders that are conveyed by Albert Wesker.

"Is there another command?" asked her while staring at Albert Wesker's hologram face of a hologram with her smart eyes.

"This mission is a secret mission, 'Level 1 Top Secret' only founders and executive officer all know. Code mission 'Noah's ark', code security 111p059x. Please reported if you find out anything. The next instruction following. Thank you for your time " sails hologram disappears. Naomi ashford sighed long, rubbing her forehead. Having received a blow that very heavy because of a death her uncle Dr. Charles ashford and the disappearance her nephew Angela Ashford her uncle only daughter, Naomi decided to use his mother's family name —Ashford— and joined with researchers team Umbrella in london and continue her uncle research to create a new vaccine. The news about Raccoon city that has been in isolation by the Umbrella Corporation's concrete wall, already reached her ears. Whether what is the purpose of this the Umbrella Corporation to continued research and created the terrible monster and the deadly viruses, compared to create a vaccine for the T-virus and looking for ways to destroy the T-virus. According to the report else she received from fellow colleagues researchers, Umbrella Corporation intend to destroy Raccoon City with _anti-particle bombs_, Naomi flinch. Pretty crazy the Umbrella Corporation is full of _freaks_. Naomi back long and heavy breath, trying to face the reality and work on her _freaks _new duties

**Ooo**

_Seven Years later, London city_

_King's Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾_

_Summer_

Harry potter pushed his trolley with bright smile craved in his face, even though he knows he will soon face to face with his aunty and uncle who are sadistic and tyranny, that waiting for him with angry face. The fact that half of the Order of The Peonix accompanied him at King's Cross Station makes him happy. Especially since Harry could bring along with his godfather Sirius, although Sirius in his animagus from. Harry laughed with them as Sirius teased beautiful woman muggle in the form of his dog, Sirius bark.

"Now Harry, where your aunty and uncle waiting?" ask Tonks cheerful, her long hair now almost touching her waist with bright color shocking pink. Harry smiled, though deep down he was reluctant to part with them.

"They're there" point harry at the station where usually his uncle and aunty waiting Harry. Harry frowned he did not find his uncle or his aunty. Maybe they forgot to fetch him, or perhaps they forgot all about Harry, those are not problems for him as long as they dumb Harry to The Burrow, his most favorite place.

"Where, Harry?" ask Arthur Weasley really excited because he was surrounded by many muggles and muggles stuff. Harry confused, because his uncle an aunty not yet to come while harry just saw two foreign men wear muggles formal suit, one of them with blak hair and bringing a brown briefcase staring at Harry and pat his colleagues and pointed to Harry. Harry raise his eyebrows puzzled, wonder if he knew that two foreign men. They both running direct at Harry place with friendly face and big smiles, as if they don't see a swarm of a witch with the appearance in muggles and really bizarre behind Harry thus they steal attention many muggles since the first time the come.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Harry Potter?" asked dark-haired man that was the man wearing sunglasses, smiling kindly to Harry.

"...errm... yes" answer Harry hesitation.

"Excuse me who are you?" ask Arthur grinned broadly and his cheeks flushed, because this is the first time Arthur face to face with muggles in their formal office outwear. Then they introduce themselves, the man with black glasses named William Webber and man beside him with thick American accent named Louis Wilson. They are Vernon Dursley's subordinate, Vernon can't pick up Harry because he have foreign bussines out of the country, Petunia and Dudley also participate. So during this holiday summer Harry would stay with Mr. Webber and his wife and with his twin son, the twins have same age as Harry.

Harry is trying hard not to smile, because summer this year is really wonderfull for harry because he not be along with his uncle and his aunty even though he has to stay home with foreigners, but better with Mr. Webber than along with his family and with his sadistic cousin, Dudley. Molly Weasley tell the two strangers to allowed Harry to stay at her house in the beginning of August. Mr. Webber grinned broadly and laughed friendly.

"Of course Mrs. Weasley" said Mr. Webber, warm. Mr. Wilson more silent and does not much talk. But both of them very friendly and Harry directly like them. After embraced with Order and The Phoenix member and his best friends. Mrs. Weasley kiss Harry cheeks and forehead, then Harry waving at Ron and Hermione pledged to mutual sending each other with owl post.

"Owl post?" ask Mr. Wilson raise his eyebrows make his serious face look funny. Harry laughing, can't wait to spend his summer holidays which seems to have a bright prospect this year.

**Ooo**

Inside car, Harry sat in back seat and laughed along with Mr. Webber who chose to sit next to Harry, while Mr. Wilson driving.

"Harry, do you like us? asked Mr. Webber, rise a corner of his lips as he opens his office bag.

Harry smiled wide "Yes, I like you Mr. Webber and Mr. Wilson" Harry replied innocently. Mr. Webber smiled.

"I like you too my boy..." his eyes twinkle "...I hope you don't hate me" Harry frowning hearing the sentences. How can he possible to hates Mr. Webber and Mr. Wilson, both of them good and friendly even to all Harry's firends with their odd appearance unlike aunty Petunia she would call them _'freaks'_.

"That will never happen, sir" answer Harry, friendly.

"Thank you" Mr. Webber smile but his eyes were cold. Mr. Webber take something out from his bag and before harry can seen what the package, Mr. Webber move quickly and something sharp piercing Harry's neck and stug his skin. Eyes wide open, Harry staring at Mr. Webber with the expression of horror because of the attitude of the man who suddenly changed drastically, became a sadist and cunning.

"...a... a–a... aaahh-aah-ah-a..." mouth wide open, Harry receive a sense of pain as well as surprised. The thing than pierces his neck being pull out sudenly.

"...gah!... aa-a-agh..." Harry squirm in pain. Eyes and mouth still wide open, leaving stinging pain and stabbing. Mr. Webber casually throw the injection.

Harry who eyes bulged stared at Mr. Webber with his sore heart because he betrayed and who heart slowly crushed, until everything seem opaque and his eyelids felt very heavy although Harry fighting with all he might to keep his eyelids open but it was difficult and everything changed dark until Harry's body fell limp into deep sleep.

"Fast-forward travel! Report to headquarters we have _'Noah's ark'_, contact Albert Wesker now!" command Mr. Webber and hold tight Harry lithe body.

"Yes, sir!" said Mr. Wilson, sharp. With his thumb, Mr. Wilson pressing the cigarette lighter in the car. Blue hologram writings appear on the windshield of the car.

"Code mission _'Noah's ark'_. Security code 111p059x" Mr. Webber said smoothly as if he had memorized outside head. Instantly appear a hologram face of a handsome man with jaws stiff, swanky haircut, and black sunglasses in the windshield.

"Dr. Webber" said the man with his deep bariton voice.

"Pardon, sir. We have managed to run the mission and get _'Noah's ark'_" report Webber, proud. Wesker show his smug smile behind his thick black sunglasses.

"Show me" command Wesker, flat. William Webber showed Harry face in his arms and pull Harry's glasses and throw it casually. Albert exploring the structure face Harry and proportions of body with white skin, clean look smooth, long eyelashes, long black hair already touched his chin, small nose, beautiful innocent face, small body, look fragile _'_PERFECT!' Albert smirk. He did not think _'Noah's ark'_ he gets more than he expected.

"Good job Doctor. I'll meet you later" Albert hologram face disappeared.

Dr. William stared straight a head with a sly smile and a satisfied expression think right now is his the best day for him.

**Ooo**


	2. Project MESSIAH

**P.S :** Rereading chapter one, only make me feel horrible —My English spelling is like a five years old kid!— But, I'm already fix it —but, not perfect—, add some this and that.

**P.P.S :** Try listening to watch?v=KrnR0XQrD40 while writing

this part and imagine Harry inside the lab, like a cute little rabbit lab he was (evil laugh).

* * *

**Part 2**

"**PROJECT MESSIAH"**

* * *

_United Kingdom, London_

_Umbrella Underground Secret Facility_

Black helicopter with the Umbrella Corporation logo, landing on the roof of a building. Albert Wesker walked quickly to welcomed Mr. Webber and beautiful boy in his arms, his heart yelp in incredible joy but his face remain stoic. Finally after a long, tiring search and no results, they finally managed to find '_Noah__'s Ark'_, his angels, his Messiah.

"Welcome Doctor and Mr. Wilson" said Albert, staring at Harry sharply with greedy expression.

"Give me The Noah's ark" command Albert. William immediately handed Harry carefully as if Harry is a fragile objects and carried him like a princess and take it inside The Umbrella's underground facility in London. The boy was very light, fragile, and small in his arms when compared to Albert body who nearly 190 cm and sturdy. Dr. Naomi Ashford stared at the little face behind Albert large body, her eyes pointed at the pretty face and stopped abruptly when she glanced scar on his forehead. Naomi jolt, her face pale, Naomi recognize that lighting-bolt scar, though she never saw it in person and hope that her vision make a fool when she tried to see the boy's face up close. Naomi closed her eyes, her mind messed up, today is the worst day for her.

**Ooo**

_Summer_

_One month late_r

"PROJECT MESSSIAH" Albert Wesker sentence still recorded clearly on each of its brain neutrons. 'Project Messiah' re–William Webber in a whisper, is the name of a Umbrella langer project, that is currently being worked seriously, and proudly William appointed by Albert as the leader of the project. _'One more step, to be important person in the Umbrella Corporation'_ said William inside his mind with a content heart and smiled happily, it seems no more regrets in his life. The development of 'Project MESSIAH' one and a half months showed positive results and bright future prospects, William 100% believe it.

Still Remember in his mind, his first time when William meet _Project ALICE_ so called _'Umbrella's most successful experiment'_, inside the tank filled with '_special water'_ at Umbrella facility in Detroit dan Umbrella scientist lead that time was _Dr. Sam Isaacs_, and William still clearly remember ALICE inhuman movements with the blink of an eye she already putting the tip of pen in front of William eyeballs, William can only freeze that time. And now the same big projects in his palms, _'Project MESSIAH' _William prefer to call it _'Project Alice's Little Brother'_. But that sounded so idiot and not so like sci-fi. But the fact is, they both do have similarities, same eyes color. Same green eyes, although Harry more lighter and brilliant.

William looked closely at the tiny face behind two-way glass. Wide two-way glass, large, and thick, limit the white room where Project Messiah sleep from the outside world. Inside the all-white room —except the white floor bearing red and white the Umbrella Corporation logo— Project MESSIAH sleeping soundly on the patient's bed with white bed linen. His body is slim with fair white skin, only wearing two pieces white paper with thin straps on the end of paper, surrounded by six scientists wearing a white suit with a large glass films and oxygen box on their backs, making the them look like astronauts. Is mandatory to wear a suit, in order to avoid the infection. A scientis inject blue liquid into Project MESSIAH arm, some people call him 'Harry' because his real name is Harry or 'Sia' because he is Project MESSIAH. To William he was simply call him Project MESSIAH with 'Sia'. Simple because the boy was only a subject/property owned by the Umbrella Corporation, besides that, Harry also had forgotten the suave gentleman and kind hearted man named Mr. Webber and Mr. Wilson, William shudder in disgust. William fixated with tense at the sight of 'Sia' who trashed wildly, emerald green eyes were empty.

"Sir, I want to give the reports."

William was surprised, not aware with Naomi Ashford existence in his side.

"Not now " William quickly wearing a suit being helped by Naomi, swipe his card and enter the room with a heavy steel door with double door, at the first door william body was sprayed by white steam to sterilize. William approached Harry and snatch test board from his subordinate, read description containing Harry conditions.

"Move!" he demanded irritably. Harry's body squirm wildly, hold by three scientists, William quickly grabbed injection contains with red larvae liquid with small orange–bubbles glowing inside, injected into the body through tube transfusion. Harry's body quickly calmed down and line on _electrocardiograph_ —cardiac monitor— monitor back to normal, William furiously pulling paper the results of an _electrocardiogram_.

"YOU!" William pointed scientist who injected the T-virus.

"FOLLOW ME!" William and the scientist out of the white room pass through a white vapor.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Enraged shout surprised William.

Albert wrath, pulled the scientis headgear, shows his fear face and almost cried. William froze, seeing incredible wrath Albert, makes William anger disappeared without a trace evaporation into the air.

"I ask you! What are you doing? "Albert voice cold and sharp, make temperature inside room dropped dramatically, some scientist chills or back off. Albert tall and muscular body easily lifted young scientist make his legs levitate in air.

"I ... hic ...I...I–I don't know what I'm doing wrong, s–sir " he replied stammered between sobs, his body trembling. Eyes narrowed, Albert glare, mysterious red light glint from behind the sunglasses. While tightly holding a roll of paper electrocardiogram results, William retreated like a coward.

Sobs from the young scientist increasingly, making Albert annoyed and throws him, the young scientist trembling unbridled, curl up before Albert. Albert closed his eyes, really angry and irritated. Chimera inside his body, turbulent

. "YOU DON'T KNOW?!" shout Albert, wrath. His voice echoing makes everyone in attendance jumped startled. Albert Wesker removes his sunglasses and stared at them all with glint red eyes. All of them looked down, nobody dare to stare back at that man deathly eyes.

"Do you think I'm so _fucking stupid_?" said Albert, fierce.

"After five second you inject the T-virus... you must inject 2.5 cc the Prototype virus and waiting for reaction about four or five hours..." Albert voice rumble "...then... you just may inject the T-02 virus. You, idiot! What if MESSIAH die?! His live _more _value _more than_ your live! Do you know... how long we searching him? Your failure can not accepable again!..hmmm... maybe you better be my meal..."he said cruelly. Staring at young scientist before him with disgust.

"No! No! No! No! Please, sir. Please... please..." wailed the young scientist, shaking outstanding and groveling Albert, holding the tip of his leather jacket with begging. Albert was really disgusted, although he did not show on his face.

"Disgusting" Albert kicked the young man and turned to William, a red light in his eyes had disappeared clearly, shows gold colored iris with narrow pupils like reptile.

"Dr. Webber."

William jerks, he din't know that Albert will call suddenly called him. William looked up at Albert who was wearing his sunglasses again.

"I'm going to discuss this with you" said Albert.

Albert walking follow by William behind him, leave the laboratory that are still dead silent, as if nothing happened. William felt a little sympathy for the young scientist, already felt wrath Albert in his first month he worked.

"William, I want you to make–him pregnant."

"WHAT?" shouted William, shocked, his eyes and mouth wide open "...ah... I–I'm sorry, sir" William flushed. Albert grin.

"What do you think if Project MESSIAH can have ability as bearer. So he can produce _'The Soldiers'_ with non human abilities and have endurance exceptional but still—"

"Pardon me, sir. To interrupt you. Bu–but I think that impossible. _Really impossible_, sir. if you insist. The change we have only 5%, that from my prediction. MESSIAH's body was contaminated with a variety of drugs and various lethal viruses, the ability to—"

"It's alright. I do not expect much" cut Albert, toneless. William blinks several times don't really have something to tell.

"After you inject MESSIAH with the T-02 virus, I want you to continue to monitor MESSIAH developments and provide any reports or data about him every day," says Albert.

"Yes, sir" William brief nod.

"Ah... almost forgot. Prepare the G-virus 15cc "continued Albert, they walked down a long hallway that entirely white and white floor with Umbrella Corporation logo.

"G-virus, sir?" asked William hesitantly, not convinced, his eyes widened, slightly glow under fluorescent light, that lights according sensors if passing underneath and then will automatically shut down.

"Yes, the same virus that is inside my body" Albert replied calmly.

"But why, sir?" ask William, his brow furrowed. But Albert said nothing, did not answer even ignored altogether, this makes William feel upset because he feel not considered.

"MESSIAH has been injected by two viruses... It is already a miracle MESSIAH can survive, and you want to inject him with the third and fourth viruses!" William's voice rising one octave.

"It was impossible that MESSIAH will survive for the next two viruses " he said, slightly annoyed. William regulate his breathing after his long sentence without stopping.

"Are you finished?"

William flinch beside Albert.

"First of all, I want him to be more perfect than Project Alice, and with his extraordinary ability to produce its own antibodies and adapt with viruses, that make everything possible. How long again we must to wait for human like MESSIAH? Project ALICE even cannot be compared with him" Albert grunted remembered his old enemy "The Prototype virus will give him incredible superhuman strength, speed, agility, endurance, and healing factor but the virus will change the host eyes, turn it into a reptile like eyes —" Albert red eyes glowing.

"—and look at him. Messiah still have his beauiful radiant green eyes and he don't even need PG67A/W special serum" Albert smirk "Then with the T-02 virus or we most know as the T-Veronica virus, the virus will give him full intellectual capabilities and the G-virus will complement everything... _Biological immortality_" said Albert finished his sentence with an arrogant smile. William was silent for a thousand languages , Albert Wesker is really infinitely _cunning man_ but also really brilliant.

"Yes, sir. I will prepare the G-virus "William replied reluctantly.

"Poor Sia" muttered William.

"Who? Who Sia? asked Wesker, his tone clearly curious. William swallowed, forget that his Boss had super human hearing.

"It was my call to Messiah, sir" replied William a little nervous.

Albert smirk "I like that name. Maybe I'll start to use that name" as usual with flat tone, no emotion.

"Dr. William, I have something to do. You can go to my office first" Asaid Albert and walked into the opposite hallway. William nodded slowly.

**Ooo**


	3. My Name Is Harry?

**From Author :** Sorry for the messy chapter, I'm still new, so if you know how to fix it, please tell me. This story take place in Harry's fifth years. Starting this chapter, **my boyfriends will doing BETA** (No! He translate all my story and I BETA his translation). Sorry if the update take a long time, my hands really lazy to touch laptop (U_U). I'm starting with new story. I'm allready fix my story. Thank you for your comments, please free to give a comment (=^_^=)

* * *

**PART 3**

"**MY NAME IS HARRY...?"**

* * *

Inside a large room with walls and floors are brilliant white, a pair of eyes wide open, bright–green iris wide open for several seconds, then a pair of eyes that blink to realize that white light almost blinded him. His whole body ached until it hard to driven, the pain penetrates his bone, his whole body is really difficult to be moved. Slowly he lifted his body, realizing two sets of operating lights and some neon lights burning bright, make the temperature inside the sealed room was a bit hot. Trying hold the pain, numbness, and his head throbbing, plus bright lights, really make it miserable. He held his breath as he stared at the large glass wall, he was incredible shock.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Harry shouted out loud until his throat sore.

throughout his entire body, many hoses attached,thin–translucent, his body trembling. His body trembling, pain getting all over his body, throbbing in every place the hose fitted. With his trembling left hand he pulled the hose.

"AAARRGGHH!" trembling hands pull hoses it by force, creating intense pain of blood flow in the skin where the needle stuck.

AARRRGHH! ARGH! ARRRGGHHHHHH!" he kept screaming in agony every time the hoses were pulled forcibly from the blood vessels and create blood flow. His bloody hands reach two hoses stuck in his temple.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! UUUGGGH!" he screamed in agony, his eyes squeezed shut frowning as if rained Cruciatus curse him. Fortunately there was no blood flowing from his temples. His body was shaking chills, although room temperatures hot enough. His whole body was pain, sore, and every time he take a breath his lung feel so painful, eyes wild irregularly and unfocused. Harry stared at his terrible reflection in the large, two–way mirror. Some hair shaved right in his temple, where the hoses it is attached, his eyes wild and unfocused. Harry tried to enforce his back and sat on the edge of the patient bed, his feet dangling. The Patient bed where he lay quite high and a bit odd as it is quite small.

Harry felt his feet numb and dead, his muscles and joints stiff and sore when he moved, he tried to tread the floor, but only made it landed heavily on the cold white floor. Since his body has not been balanced. Harry was confused, scared, and frustrated in the prone position, his body naked and only covered by two sheets of white paper, all over his body there are many mark injection whose blood is still not dry, though the blood had stopped. Trying to get up and running with jerky movements make Harry look like a zombie. Harry approached the thick steel door with a plate bearing the biohazard, Harry hope the door open, even though he knew it was impossible. Suddenly, two super thick steel doors open by itself. Harry flinch, he was shocked, his eyes widened.

Harry walked slowly out of the room, hugging his semi naked body tightly, his bare feet touch the cold white floor. Harry looked closely at the logo that was on the floor. Red and white umbrella, logo that seemed familiar to him. Harry stared at the bright long hallway. Large glass mirror who had he saw before, actually is two sides mirror. Harry saw some Muggle electronics there and holographic display, 'Hologram?!' say Harry inside his mind, dazzled, apparently Muggle technology is already very lurched forward. Harry grab white lab coat just lay like that and put it on, dragging his suitcase and empty cages who just lay in floor. The room was quiet as if there never was inhabitants, though the whole situation is still in the state of good, well maintained and clean. Remind him with aunty Petunia only make his tounge feel bitter. Dragging his trunk and Hedwig's cage with his aching body, out of this strange place.

Harry gasped, his hand on the trunk apart, looking towards the road and the place where he stood. Turns out he was standing in front of the hospital, the _'Umbrella Hospital Care' _now he realised why he felt very familiar with that symbol, it is the hospital where Duddley treated at the zoo incident when Harry accidentally release boa.

Each pair of eyes stared without blinking, some pedestrian obviously raised their eyebrows. Of course, the appearance of Harry seized the attentio-of a boy who just became a teenager wearing an oversized lab coat that had rolled cuffs, carrying empty cages and a large briefcase, bare feet with a lot of needle puncture marks, his blood was already dry out.

Harry felt his face flushed and decided to get out of the hospital and dragged his suitcase along the sidewalk, pedestrians repeatedly looked at him with pity and stunned faces. Until a female police officer approached him.

"Kiddo? Are you allright?" she asked anxiously pure, frowning. Harry just nodded.

"Bloody hell!" shouted a male police colleagues who saw Harry's appearance, saw him like something out of a horror movie.

"Oh my God! Come here, boy" said the policewoman, stretched out her hand . Harry froze, confused.

"We only bring you to police station. No need to worry " the policewoman said, smiling. Harry just looked at her with minimal expression and blank eyes, Harry was puzzled why she thinks Harry fears her. Harry nodded slowly and the police officers smiled.

**Ooo**

Harry sat down in a chair in front of the police officer, holding and sipping warm liquid coffee latte, very grateful because the almost sore throat because too much shouting. Harry's eyes examined around with wary and curious.

"My name Linda Roberts, you can call me Mrs. Roberts or mam. Okay, boy. My I know what's your name? "asked the police woman, distract Harry. Harry somehow feel his eyes two times sharper than ever, he could even see every strand her blond hair.

"Boy... are you okay?"

"Y–yes," said Harry stammered.

"Hmmm... m–my name... my... my..." Harry tried to regulate his breathing, his tongue–tied as if now the first time he could talk. Mrs. Roberts raised an eyebrow.

"What about your appearance? And what the fuck is this blood? What's with your hair?" ask that Policeman.

Harry turned to stare at the policeman he had met on the street. That policeman named Smith, Smith bent to look more clearly into Harry's face.

"Is that former syringe?" ask Mr. Smith loud, his eyes bulging to Harry, pointed to his temple. Harry confused to answer.

"Can you calm Smith?" Protested Mrs. Roberts, snorted. Smith grinned, "Who's your name, son?" she asked warm.

"My... My..." Harry squeezed the paper cups in his hands, Mrs. Roberts watched him carefully.

"My name... Harry...?" Harry said hesitantly.

"Okay, Harry... last name?" She asked again. Mrs. Roberts, writing something in paper. Harry shook his head hard.

"I forgot."

Harry looked at the police officers face who stunned. Mr. Smith approached Harry's trunk and took something from his trunk handle.

"Harry Potter."

Replied the man looked at his name tag, which somehow makes the police woman seemed surprised.

"Harry?! Harry Potter?! You are Petunia Dursley's nephew who disappeared four months ago!" she did not believe and was shocked, her blue eyes half-glaring. Mr. Smith join surprised.

"We must to inform your family" snatched up the phone like a hawk. Harry was silent there, with pensive face and empty mind.

**Ooo**

_October, Sunday summer_

_Privet Drive No. 4_

_04.13 pm_

Petunia Dursley walks towards the kitchen a clean restless splendor, without stain. Until now the existence of Harry still mysterious, no one know wherever Harry barely even hopeless boy was found. Petunia shouldn't worry, because she didn't care about Harry that he _'freak'_ but somehow Harry's disappearance made all the Dursleys were approached by a gang of _'freaks'_ who called themselves The Orde Punix or Order–whatever! Back and forth came to their house. When Vernon and Petunia really tell them that they don't know where is Harry. A plump woman with red hair and crying shouting angrily brandishing the damn–_stick_ towards their.

'Ting Tong' bell voices buzzer, Petunia daydreams and make her moved from where she was standing 'Ting Tong '.

"Yes!" petunia shouted when the second bell ringing, Petunia froze and stood frozen in her standing place, her eyes and mouth is wide open.

"H... Harry?" Petunia voice trembled.

"Yes, mam. We finally found your missing nephew" Mr. Smith smiled with his business smile.

"Ahem! No, mam. Actually we are accidentally found him on the curb" said Mrs. Roberts confirmed, Mr. Smith glancing from his eye tail.

"Yes–yes!" Petunia grabbed Harry's shoulder with a trembling finger. Harry whimpering, because Petunia touched Harry's shoulder that marks by syringes.

"We want to tell you something, mam" said Mrs. Roberts.

"No!" shouted Petunia suddenly, that was make the police officers frozen in place.

Her face flushed "I... I mean, let Harry with me. I don't need an explanation" Petunia replied nervously. The two cops are smiling, probably Petunia so missed him. thought Mrs. Roberts.

"Allright Mrs. Dursley. But, you better take care of missing persons data faster in the police, because your nephew has been found" continued Mr. Smith. Petunia smiled tightly and nodded. After the police officers disappeared with their police car, Petunia quickly brought Harry inside house so no neighbors can see. Petunia took Harry to the living room, while the trunk and Hedwig's empty cage in the living room and told Harry to sit on the couch.

"Veron!" petunia shouted to calling her husband.

"What?" Replied Vernon came out of the bathroom, he walked up to his wife, Vernon stopped abruptly with a horror face and his pig eyes were bulging at the sight of Harry, who was wearing a lab coat stained with dried blood sit on brown couch. Vernon freezes.

"Petunia...?" Vernon glanced at his wife, her voice low. Petunia take a breath, her face taut.

"Bloody hell! What's wrong with you?!" shout Dudley suddenly. He newly arrived, stood in front of Harry, carrying blue boxing gloves, his face contorted see Harry lab coats, dried blood and Harry's face are staring in flat emotion. Dudley's parents look at him with reflex tense expression. Dudley sat down on the carpet and looked at Harry curiously.

"Dudley _dear_, please..."

"Mom! I would also like to know what was wrong with him! He suddenly disappeared for nearly four months! Then suddenly appeared with a bloodied lab coat... like a zombie...?" Dudley raised an eyebrow and pointed at Harry with his arm that previously sagging and full with baby–fat started contains with muscles. Vernon sighed, perhaps his beloved son Dudley have to know anyway, besides Dudley is 15 years old and older than Harry. Dursleys repeatedly tried to ask Harry about his whereabouts during this time, either smooth or rough. But Harry remained silent, pale, trembling, and he hugged him. After an hour of nothing, Petunia finally decided to finished off and she order harry to cleaning his body and throw out the lab coat.

**Ooo**

Please free to give a comment (=^_^=)


	4. The Umbrella Corporation

**From Author :** Sorry for the messy. WIW! I'm Already fix it.

* * *

**PART 4**

**"THE UMBRELLA CORPORATION"**

* * *

Still the same day, Harry and Dudley walked down the smooth pavement of Privet Drive and Dudley several times glanced suspiciously as Harry, because Harry remained silent and pensive with a straight face though Dudley repeatedly taunting him with harsh sentences even push him down. But Harry would not budge and every time Harry dropped, he back up again and continued walking as if nothing happened 'Okay, something wrong with the freaks' inner Dudley glanced anxiously towards Harry.

"Why Dudley?" ask Harry flatly, Dudley shook his head with a look of disgust on his plump and round face. Upset because Harry chose stalking when he heard Dudley would go where his boxing training, and Dudley twice upset because his mother allowed Harry to follow him.

"Today you're weird Harry. Even though you usually are weird because you were part of the _'freaks'_. But today you're more weird" sneered Dudley without turning towards Harry who was next him covered by a Dudley's large body and his chubby body twice size Harry's thin figure. Harry is small and his face tiny 'what?!' said Dudley in the his heart was surprised by his own mind who saw Harry like a girls.

"Oy, Harry! Do you realized your appearnce is kinda girly?" mock Dudley while shouting. Harry shocked until his eyebrows disappeared behind his long bangs that frame his face. Harry realized something.

"You know the Umbrella coporation?" Said Harry suddenly.

"Yes."

"Urgh... I remember something about Umbrella and then I woke up in the hospital and a lot of the IV in my body..." Harry's head ache every time he tried to recall what happened after the Order of The Pheonix escorting him in the station. Dudley seemed interested in the conversation even though he still does not understand.

"Umbrella, from what I heard from my father, it is a great company that is very large. Why you ask? Strange you asking about something have nothing to do with your freaks world, Potter!" Dudley said sarcastically.

"Who are you calling?" asked Harry quickly.

"Shut up Potter!" Dudley said annoyed.

"Who Potter?"

"WHAT?!" Dudley really shout make Harry jumped and give his piercing glare to Dudley. But Dudey not too concerned. Sudden fall air drops dramatically make Dudley steaming white of his mouth, they were both shivering. Harry was surprised to see a pair of Dementors in the evening sky flying towards them.

"Harry...?" asked Dudley anxiously looked pale, shaking her cousin. Harry forgot that Muggles can not see Dementor.

"DUDLEY" shouted Harry as a pair of Dementors approached Dudley who falling huddled over asphalt, wide-eyed expression of pain.

"Get AWAY FROM HIM!" Harry almost cried, her body still trembling, pale, sick and almost lost hope because Harry feel so idiot he did not bring his wand.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MOVEEEEE!" Harry shouted out loud crashing Dudley's body surrounded by Dementors and hugging his trembling fat body, tears flooded Harry's pale face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Harry shouted like crazy, his eyes fixed on Dementors's face just one inch from his face, he knew he was soon to die, he had surrendered. Harry really had given up. Harry stared felt tremendous pain like a thousand needles poking his head.

Harry raised hid hand and ponted at the Dementors with his right arms and in an instant Dementors disappeared, drifts away leaving Harry and Dudley were trembling. 'Gasp!' Harry took a deep breath with eyes closed and a scar on his forehead was throbbing–pulse, Harry looked around with a frightened expression, smooth surface asphalt destroyed and no exception, conditions around Harry destroyed altogether, swing metal pole bender and street lights broke. Mrs. Figg looked at harry with his mouth open and eyes wide, her knitting bag fell to the ground.

**Ooo**

Number 4 Privet Drive, Harry stood shaking in front of his uncle and aunt who looked as pale as Dudley, his uncle's face turned purple behind a thick mustache, looking very grim. Mrs. Figg just disappeared after she drove Harry and Duddley's pale face and trembling into the house, Duddley vomiting to flower pot which is above the fireplace.

"So you use the damn _thing_ and pointing it up to Dudley?" Vernon voice trembling with anger. Herry shook his head slowly, his cheeks still wet with tears.

"I did not even bring my wand!" said Harry, rough, his lips trembled, Dudley curled on the couch embraced by Petunia.

"DO NOT SAY THAT WORD!" shout Vernon in anger, his round face red, blood up to the crown his head.

"De–Dementor... Dementors want to kill my son..." whispered Petunia, her face as pale as Dudley. Harry turned quickly, because his anti-magic aunty knows about dementors was a miracle.

"FACE ME BOY!" command Vernon who stood in front of Harry, hands on hips, his fat body intimidating. Harry glared back at his uncle, though Harry was still hugging his trembling body.

"N–NO! H–Harry do not use t–t–that thing..." cut Dudley suddenly his voice trembling. Both his parents are no exception stared at Harry to Dudley, looked at them with a surprised look. Harry was silent. Petunia walking forward wringing her knuckles, her mouth opened and then closed again. Petunia draw a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"Yes, Vernon... I saw that _'thing'_ still inside his suitcase... "Petunia said quietly and put her lips tight, her eyes squeezed shut. Harry gawk, stared his aunty and quickly shut his mouth that wide open. Vernon fell silent, staring in disbelief to his family because they both was in Harry's side.

"Harry..." Petunia release her arms on Dudley and pulled something out from her large knitted jacket–pocket, An envelope thin rectangular brown in seal holograms by an emblem umbrella corporation..

"... I found this inside your suitcase, and is addressed to us. I want to know what is this. What do you with the _Umbrella Corporation_" Petunia asked sharply, Vernon glanced suspiciously. Harry took the package, there is a nagging feeling because his aunt opened the suitcase contents without permission, but his curiosity overcoming them. Harry took the brown envelope. There was written _To Mr. Dursley And Mrs. Dursley_. Harry took off hologram tape, spilling its contents on the wooden table in the Dursley's living room. Contents are a CD, and a mailing envelope with a small umbrella symbol on the right side underneath, Harry turned the letter and saw the name of Albert Wesker.

"Uncle" Harry handed the CD to Vernon who took it hesitantly. Vernon unwrapping a CD and turn it into a CD player, a blue screen changed with the Umbrella Corporation symbol on a black background. All eyes fixed on the TV screen 21 inch with a sharp look no exception Harry.

"Ladies and gentleman."

Everyone jumped. Baritone voice broke the silence. A stiff jawed handsome man wearing sunglasses appears on the TV, his blond hair neatly laid back, his hair style reminded Harry with Draco Malfoy.

"My name Albert Wesker."

Harry remembered the name behind the envelope.

"I'm work for the Umbrella Corporation as Researchers, and at the same time I'm participated as officers in the RPD and as the leader of S.T.A.R.S. in Raccoon City" Albert's tone was cold and flat with no emotion. Vernon stared 'Bloody hell!' He know that name, while Petunia, Dudley and Harry looked confused.

"To Mrs. And Mr. Dursley, I want to tell you an important information about your nephew... " all eyes fixed on Harry.

"... Your nephew is not completely lost. For several months he was under the protection of the Umbrella corporation. We took Harry to our secret facility, keeping it safe, awake, and _take care of him_" Albert sneer. Harry stared, Vernon growled, he was right to deal with Umbrella _will not end well_.

"Harry you know today was different from the previous Harry you know..." Dudley got up from his mother's arms with a wary expression.

The screen changed, reveal a very familiar room for harry. White room. Some people dress like astronauts wearing white suit with a large lens film on their faces, the picture drawing near shows a boy with messy black hair sleeping on mattresses patients wearing only two pieces of paper and many small hoses infusion in his body, arms, and his head. Harry was stunned.

"...Our scientists succeeded in creating a viral organism and inject it into Harry's body. or we call him..." Albert smirk. "MESSIAH Project. MESSIAH Project, is the Umbrella Corporation secret project."

Harry looked at the screen that displays the limp arm being injected by a bright blue liquid.

"The ultimate goal of MESSIAH project is to create a perfect and powerful bio-organic weapon. Simply... Sia is a mutated organism using the power of viruses" again screen showing Albert's face with his stoic face.

"You're not a human anymore but a bio-organic weapon, you are a property owned by the Umbrella Corporation."

Harry was stunned and reflexes he touched his face and realized that he not wearing glasses

"And all _products_ of the Umbrella Corporation without disabilities. Therefore, we fix it" said Albert. Harry's knees buckled. Atmosphere in the room feel tense–hot and cold, no one dare to talk or move at all.

"Mr. Vernon Dursley, Mrs. Petunia Dursley and Dudley Dursley..." the three grimmace. "...I hope you all support and cooperation, because MESSIAH Project is a very secret project. With forced we divide this secret with you, because there are several reasons that cause we cannot reach Sia currently. And when between all of you unload of this information to outside parties, everyone without exception, we will give a cruel sanctions for each of you, and we order you to keep our properties well. Thank you and have a nice day" Albert smiled slyly. The screen turns black, and three Dursleys and Harry silence. Vernon swallowed hard, his face pale.

Harry stared at the shadows of his own face in big mirror in the living room Dursleys. Petunia stared blankly sitting on the couch with Dudley were sipping hot chocolate. What has been said by a man wearing sunglasses is indeed true. Although Harry wearing Dudley's stretchy T-shirt and his baggy jeans but all it did not reduce his appearance that _'better' _than before. His skin tanned was disappear, become colored creamy, fair, and smooth. The structure of his face was not much different just because Harry looks softer like androginy _'androginy?!_' Harry said to himself, disgusted because he thought his own face looks girly, seriously! He have same face like his father a lot of people who say so, even Severus Snape, so his face is not like the girls, Harry shuddered. His black hair that used to be a mess like a bird's nest, now a little tame with messy pixie cut.

"You look like a girls" Dudley said innocently.

Harry reflex reversed with annoyed expression, but interupe by a door slammed very hard. They all turned towards the sound source. Half Order of The Pheonix ran into Muggle clothes and Molly Weasly knelt in front of Harry, hugging him tightly and bawl.

**Ooo**

Please free to give a comment (=^_^=)


	5. Come Back to Hogwarts

**From Author :** Every time I update new chapter, I'm so nervouse. I'm always thinking whether the page appears or not? Really stupid (?_?)

* * *

**Part 5**

"**COME BACK to HOGWARTS"**

* * *

Aunt Petunia stared at a bunch of witches dressed like Muggles with angry–wide–eyed, not much different from Uncle Vernon's face that began to turn into red. While Dudley just stared back and sipping a warm brown liquid with blank look.

"What are you doing—_IN MY HOUSE_?!" aunt Petunia growled, her angry face as red as uncle Vernon. Dudley jumped dumbfounded when his mother shouted angrily. Molly releasing his arms from Harry, looked at Petunia with a stern face, veins on her forehead twitches angrily.

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING MUGGLE! OR I WILL CURSE YOU!" wrath Molly. Petunia stunned, jaw clenched, her face wincing.

"Boy!" shouted Vernon, his mustache twitching wildly. Harry anxiously looked at his uncle face who is now turning purple.

"What's the point-it! Why—you're _here_?" said Vernon tried to stem his voice shaking with anger.

"Uncle—"

"_You..._" Interrupted Molly, her temper and voice both rising. "what—the—hell—are—you—talking—about—Dursley? Just CHECK YOURSELF! A sadist men kidnap his own nephew!" roared Molly, vent to her anger, veins popping on her forehead. Arthtur and all member of the Order of The Peonix gawking including Harry, they had _never seen_ Molly Weasley this angry. Vernon corner of his mouth twitching, teeth scrape.

"Patience! Patience! Patience Molly!" Arthur rubbed his wife shoulder nervously, Molly slapped his hands with rough.

"_Women_..." hissed Vernon's face turned purple, his anger had reached the crown.

"STOP!" yelled Harry loudly, all heads turn towards him. He looked uncomfortable, but tried to ignore it.

"A–All of this just a misunderstanding... ..." Harry glanced toward Molly. "...Uncle Vernon did not kidnap me... and uncle... I'm sorry if they suddenly broke into your house..." Harry bite his lower lip, embarrassed. Vernon cocked an eyebrow.

"Why are you apologizing to Muggles like him, Harry?" hissed Molly whose emotions are still not stable. Vernon returned squinted.

"Watch your mouth, women!" Vernon despicable sharp, they were both glaring at each other with fierce, if looks could kill, then they both will died on the spot. Harry sighed.

"If Harry had not been kidnapped by you! Then, by whom?" Molly snapped impatiently. Vernon body jerking, expressions of anger and the veins of emotion on his face suddenly disappeared. Petunia pale face.

Harry coughed, stole a glance with his uncle. Molly saw a drastic change in the expression of Vernon, Molly frowning. Vernon hold his breath, glanced at his wife and son. Dudley looked at his mother, Petunia nodded slowly with a clenched jaw. Everyone sees the three Dursleys with riddle.

"Harry..." uncle Vernon voice sound muffled before resuming his words back. "Just let the freaks know. They will not understand it."

Harry was stunned. Hearing his uncle decision is unexpected. Anyway, it is true, although Harry told about the Umbrella Corporation to all magicians in the UK they will not know —except for Muggle–born or maybe Half–blood—. All the wizards looked at Harry with a curious and impatient. Harry cleared his throat.

"Uncle Vernon did not kidnap me... it is impossible..."

Some wizards snorted, Arthur listened quietly. Petunia and Dudley fidgeted.

"...A business rival uncle Vernon kidnap me."

Vernon's Mouth wide open, Petunia glaring, Dudley gaping. The three of them froze. Harry snorted. Molly and Tonks hold their breath, some wizard looked very shocked.

"Mrs. Weasley... a–are you still remember with Mr. Webber and Mr. Wilson, who we met at the station?"

Molly nodded.

"They both turned out to be a business rival of Uncle Vernon. Mr. Webber kidnapped me to an empty warehouse in the port" said Harry quickly because some witches looked confused.

"But, fortunately the police quickly found me. So for several months in the hospital, they made sure that I was alright" Harry almost had a heart attack, was so surprised by how smooth he lying to make–up stories and put on a straight–innocent–face. Harry so remembering with a hat selection who want to put himself in slytherin, Harry shuddered.

"Police?" asked a tall witch.

"Muggle security agencies, such as Aurora, difference they bring a gun" said Arthur.

"Shut up Kingsley!" Arthur protest when Kingsley was about to open his mouth again.

"Is that true, kid?" ask Mad–Eye Moody. Harry nodded slowly, lowered his face. Harry chewed his lower lip. Vernon face was taut. Molly and Arthur looked pale like a sick person. Molly pulled Harry skinny arms and buried her face into the harry hair

"But you're okay, son?" said Molly examining Harry's face. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Merlin!" Tonks shouted. Vernon and Petunia flinched.

"We should quickly meet Albus!" said Moody, wary, his fake eyeballs spining. Molly and Tonks agreed. Tonks took Hedwig's cage while Mr. Weasley took Harry's suitcase.

"Ah! Let me do it,, Mr. Weasley" said harry with embarrassed, Tonks smiled and brushed her purple long hair.

"No, Harry_, dear_. We came here as a _Guard Movement_."

"Our job is to make sure that you're safe" added Kingsley, his face turned grim. Harry saw them getting ready.

"Where are we going?" asked Harry.

"Apparate to the Burrow. From there we use Floo network to Hogwarts" Moddy replied huskily. Harry bent his face, he really did not like traveling with Apparition or Floo network. Harry spun around and stared at his uncles, aunts, and cousins who still looked stunned. Harry smiled a little.

"Uncle, aunt, and Dudley. Bye" Harry waved his hand.

"By the way Harry, where are your glasses?" said Tonks. While holding his hand.

"Err... well, missing" Harry grinned. Harry felt a tingling sensation in his belly and they Apparate to the Burrow.

**Ooo**

Harry fell over on the cold hard stone floor, and difficult breathing because of choking ash fireplace. His glasses new, slanted across his nose —Harry secretly asked Tonks to create a new pair of glasses— Harry tried to get up. Suddenly his body buffeted by two person who immediately hugged him very tightly.

"Ohh! Hermione... Ron..." Harry said, his voice hoarse. His eyes blurred due to the ash.

"It's okay Hermione" said Ron. After releasing her arms, Harry rubbed his face out of the dirt and looking around with good eyesight configurable. Harry was in Professor McGonagall's office room. Harry's body is out of balance almost collapsed, lucky Mad-eye Moddy hold Harry's body.

"Son, are you alright?" ask Professor McGonagall, anxious. Harry looked at her and saw his two best friends and Snape with them. Harry nodded slowly, his face pale.

"Professor Snape, you better bring Harry to Madam Pomfrey. I want to talk to Arthur for a while" said Professor McGonagall, who looked nervous. Snape nodded slightly, glancing at Harry sharply, as Snape passed him, mocking gaze, Harry stared back at him fiercely. Snape out of the office of Professor McGonagall and Harry followed with staggered so Ron should bolster Harry's body to the Hospital wing. Journey to the Hospital wing is like torture for Harry. Because the muscles of his body is still difficult to be moved and sore knees from falls when Dementors attack him.

Professor Snape walked quickly in front of them, his black robes flapping every time he stepped. Snape pushed the two-leaved doors of hospital wing. Hermione and Ron are bolster Harry walked towards the patient's bed, he sat down carefully. Snape watched carefully with his eye.

"Severus! What happen?" Madam Pomfrey emerged from behind the curtain holding a bottle whose contents orange concoction.

"Mr. Potter need to take care... although he seems fine for me" Snape smirked towards Harry, Harry looked at him with annoyance. Madam Pomfrey examined Harry's body carefully.

"Merlin!" cried Madam Pomfrey. Surprise them.

"What?" asked Harry. Madam Pomfrey touching needle marks on his neck and Harry's temples with her fingertips.

"Boy, what happened to you?" said Madam Pomfrey who seemed shaken. Ron and Hermione join looked at Harry, their faces both looked surprised. Snape even look sick.

"Oh, that" said Harry casually.

"I was just out of hospital Muggle. It was ex-syringe tool used by Muggles to insert fluids into the body."

The sound of bated breath the expression of horrified Ron. Only Snape's face returned to normal.

"What do you mean, Harry?" asked Hermione, her voice almost a whisper.

"What this has to do with the disappearance of you for almost 4 months?" said Hermione, seriously. Harry snorted, he hated having to repeat the story. Harry leer towards Snape.

"Why Professor? You also want to hear my story?" Harry mocking him.

"Has been necessity for a teacher to check the state of their disciple students, Mr. Potter" Snape snorted. Harry turned his face, and with a long breath, Harry tells all the story. The same story that he tell to the Order of the Pheonix with a little added. Harry added, they will kill him and dump his body into Tokyo Bay. Hermione and Ron's face was very pale, even Professor Snape looked tense.

"You went to bed early!" said Madam Pomfrey ending their conversation.

"But—"

"No buts!" sse said firmly, Madam Pomfrey was not her face when she heard the story of Harry and repeatedly glancing at the syringe scar with a look of annoyance

"Professor Snape, Mr. Weasley, and Miss. Granger. Seemed to see his hour was up. Mr. Potter needs a rest."

"Poppy, I will immediately report to the Headmaster" Snape spun around.

"Five minutes, we want to say hello to Harry" said Hermione, pleading.

"No!"

"Please" Hermione insisted.

Madam Pomfrey sighed and nodded slowly, leaving them to provide privacy.

"Where is Dumbledore? I have not seen him" Harry said quickly, trying to turn their attention from introspect him.

"Professor Dumbledore, Harry" correct Hermione. "I do not know, too. Lately he often disappeared."

"Who is teaching DADA now?" said Harry while he took off shoes and socks.

"The damn–Umbride!" Ron hissed, bitterly.

"Huh? Who Umbridge?" Harry spouted from bending.

"Dolores Umbridge" Hermione narrowed her eyes. "A person from Ministry of Magic. Fudge issued a 'Decree of Education' and send Umbridge to perform introspection on a staff teacher" said Hermione grimly.

"The Idiot Fudge! He was closed his eye on the news the rise of You-Know-Who" added Ron. "Even saying that Dumbedore are no longer able to manage Hogwarts and he should retire, othere."

"That Umbridge calls her self the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. cruel Women" added Hermione coldly.

"Let's bet! That was only the beginning" Ron hissed. Harry constrict his forehead, from his friend talks about Umbridge looks like she was very cruel and sadistic, it seems even worse than Snape.

"Is she that bad?" said Harry, who was now stretch his legs in bed. Hermione snorted loudly, Hermione and Ron began to tell everything. About Dumbledore's blackened hand, suspicious song from the Hats selection —is Hermione said, because only she _can clearly_ remember— stories about the two of them were elected as prefect —Harry stared eye— Ron smiled proudly. Harry was glad his two friends became Prefect, especially Ron, who all his life has always been the number two among his brothers were brilliant. Harry was supposed to join the cheering, but the feeling of envy and abandoned by those still inside him, making Harry feel being the most worst friend. Harry attempted removal that thoughts and finally he congratulate them.

"Guess who Slytherin's Prefect?" said Ron.

"Draco Malfoy" Harry said sure.

"Exactly!" said Ron, fiercely. "And Pansy Parkinson."

He was right, Draco malfoy not prefect had it bad and draco malfoy as a prefect is the end. Although not as severe as when albert wesker tell him that harry is _no human again_. Harry's heart sank.

"Ahem."

Hermione and Ron immediately turned around.

"Please, Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley" said Madam Promfey. Ron sighed.

"See you tomorrow Harry" said Hermione gave Harry's hand gently stroking suddenly Hermione flinched.

"Harry, your skin soft" chirps Hermione who Greeted by third, odd look face, hermione immediately blushes.

"Uh-oh err..." She bit her lower lip, feel very stupid.

"Bye mate."

Harry smiled. Seeing his friends waving and disappeared behind the door. Madam Promfey stood beside Harry's bed, grimly clutching a round clear glass bottle with a turquoise–colored liquid in it with the label of yellowish parchment inscribed _'Calming Draught'_—tranquilizer sedative, shock, and emotional outburst.

"You should have been resting since last" said Madam Pomfrey sour–faced. Holding a full glass of liquid turquoise to Harry "Are you hungry, boy?"

Harry shook his head and began to sip the concoction, no taste. Madam Pomfrey handed back a small bottle with a bright green liquid.

"This potion _Noxcentia_*, will get rid of scars on your body" Madam Pomfrey bend her see traces needle puncture dipelipsi and Harry's neck, and began grumbling about Muggle insane. Harry emptied the little bottle in one gulp closed his eyes tightly, bitter taste incredible. Put the empty bottle on the night–table beside the bed. Harry lay down and let out a tired breath, closed his eyes only to bring his mind back to Albert Wesker and the Umbrella Corporation. Harry's lips trembled as he hugged the blanket tightly. Feeling shattered his life more than ever before, Harry Potter is an orphan, living with a family who treated his cruelly, and now he is no longer human, but BOW, that what Wesker called it. Harry felt so miserable, se had never felt something like this melancholy, even feeling sorry for himself. Harry felt so alone.

**Ooo**

*from author brain.


End file.
